


'Shouyou'

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it so embarassing to say his boyfriend's first name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Shouyou'

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story about adorbale volleyball dorks being in love - and being really embarrased :3 Hope you like it!  
> Lots of thanks to my dear little sister and my lovely friend Velexica who acted as beta readers :)

“Shouyou, I’ll buy you ice cream today!”

“Oh, thank you Noya-senpai!”

Surprised Kageyama looked up from the volleyball in his hands and his gaze shifted to the two smallest players in Karasuno, their libero and their decoy. For a moment he was confused about his surprise because he didn’t understand exactly _why_ he was surprised. There was nothing wrong with the conversation between the two of them, just an exchange he heard a lot of times already.

“Hinata, have you already seen that new video I sent you?” asked Tanaka the next moment and something clicked in Kageyama’s head.

_ Ah _ , he thought. _Noya-san uses Hinata’s first name, when he addresses him_. He wasn’t sure why he noticed it _now_ since Noya always called his underclassman ‘Shouyou’. And he wasn’t the only one. Nekoma’s setter, Kenma, has also used his first name since the beginning. So Kageyama was even more confused about his thoughts. Why would he think about that now?

Perhaps it was connected to the fact that Hinata has been Kageyama’s boyfriend since last week – a fact he still couldn’t completely believe. It was like a dream. A confession that just broke out of Kageyama one evening on the way home – Hinata had just glowed in the sunset – and a surprising acceptance by the small wing spiker followed by happy laughter was what has led them to start dating. So he may have thought about calling him ‘Shouyou’ once but immediately rejected that idea – it was way too embarrassing. He wasn’t sure if he ever could do that in his life.

That was probably why he noticed Noya saying Hinata’s first name now, Kageyama concluded. Not that it would change something but for now he was content with lifting his own confusion and he returned to what he was doing before.

-

The first time Kageyama called his boyfriend ‘Shouyou’ was during sex and only because Hinata begged him continuously to do so, after sighing ‘Tobio’ again and again. It was terribly embarrassing and if his face wasn’t so heated already, his cheeks would blush profusely. But his boyfriend obviously enjoyed it, so he did it again.

They also tried to use their first names when they were alone together but just couldn’t do so without starting to stutter and blush and being unable to establish any form of eye contact. So for now they would stay ‘Kageyama’ and ‘Hinata’.

-

Changing before and after practice – especially _after_ – became somewhat hard. Why was it so hard to keep his eyes to himself and not let them wander over Hinata’s naked torso, Kageyama asked himself more than once. But of course he knew the answer. His small boyfriend always looked really adorable, with his big brown eyes, messy orange hair and that bright smile that rivaled the sun itself. But when he was still heated from training, sweat dripping down his delectable chest, there were a lot of other attributes than adorable Kageyama could think of. And he would definitely start staring and let his mind wander to different … activities they engaged in regularly. And _that_ would definitely lead to visible reactions he didn’t want to explain to his teammates at all.

So he concentrated on changing his clothes and only allowed himself to observe Hinata a little from the corner of his eyes. Only sometimes he started to skim that light, even skin with his gaze. Like right now, while he was trying not to be obvious about his feelings. He  desperately tried it, even  when his mind was not helping at all, providing him with pictures of a dim lit room, Hinata lying under him, panting hard, chanting ‘Tobio’-

He forced himself to snap out of his fantasies and gulped loudly. Then he noticed a bright red mark on the wing spiker’s side. Softly he let his finger run over the roughed up skin, his ever prominent frown on his face. “Does it hurt? Where did you get that, Shou- Hinata?” Woah there, he really shouldn’t let himself become this immersed in his fantasies.

Hinata didn’t seem to notice and just looked at his bruise. “I don’t know, probably earlier when I fell,” he answered.  “But it doesn’t hurt, so don’t worry.” A big smile appeared on his face.

Surprised, Kageyama backed up a little. “I wasn’t worried, dumbass,” he growled. “Just be careful not to hurt yourself before the tournament.”

His boyfriend’s grin just widened. By now he probably knew that _of course_ Kageyama was worried about him, but just way too shy to admit it.

-

_ Watch. Watch. Where are the blockers? Where’s the ball? Where’s the spiker? How will they move? How will they jump? How high can this guy jump? Now. This position. This timing, this angle. _

The ball fell directly into Kageyama’s hands and seemed to fit perfectly. The feeling of the rough leather against his palms was so familiar, he would recognize it in his sleep. By instinct his arms stretched and he tossed the volleyball high in the air, straight into Hinata’s palm, at the peak of his jump.

As always the wing spiker jumped incredibly high and hit the ball at the perfect moment. The impact of the ball on the floor echoed in the gymnasium, followed by the thuds of Tsukishima’s and Tanaka’s feet as they came down from their block, way too far to even think about stopping the ball. A heartbeat later they all realized what happened and a loud and happy “Yes!” fell off the odd ball combo’s lips. They smiled at each other and as their eyes met, their grins just grew wider.

For a moment that was all Kageyama could see. His boyfriend’s big eyes filled with joy and pride, his whole face radiating glee. The sight was breathtaking and the raven wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips, until neither of them could think straight anymore. But soon he was brought back to reality.

“Nice kill, Hinata!” their captain shouted and the others joined with calls of “Nice kill!”, “Nice toss!” and “We won!”

The defeated team looked a little dejected, but after a moment couldn’t contain their smiles either. They were strong a team, and all of them knew.

“Ok, gather around!” Ukai commanded.

Like every evening they shortly discussed the training, what they did good, where they had to work more, what the future plans were. Afterwards they started to clean up.

As Kageyama walked around gathering the scattered volleyballs around the hall, he found himself stopping every once in a while and glancing at Hinata. The ginger always seemed to be engaged in some conversation with his teammates, always chattering happily and laughing. It did strange things to the tall setter. His heart started fluttering at the sight and the sound of Hinata’s laughter, which quickly became his favorite sound. At the same time he wanted to storm to the short wing spiker and claim the sparkling in the brown eyes only for himself. And as if his brain just  _ wanted _ to work against him in every situation, he immediately remembered all the other looks these eyes could get, all the other emotions they could emit. Joy, tiredness, playfulness, worry, excitement, mischievousness, sadness, pride, hunger, _lust..._

Kageyama didn’t notice he was staring, until his fellow setter called out to him. “Kageyama, are you okay?” Suga asked, his voice laced with worry. “You seemed kind of absent right now.”

The blue eyes snapped away from Hinata and headed for his upperclassmen in front of him. “Yeah, everything’s alright. I just spaced out a little, I’m sorry.”

Only half convinced the older one gave a nod. “Okay, if you say so. Can you and Hinata carry the poles away?”

With an affirmation, he put all the balls in the basket and started to walk over to the net posts.  “Shouyou, help me put these away,” he demanded.

Unexpectedly Hinata froze on the spot and blushed in a deep, beautiful crimson. Kageyama’s brow shot up in puzzlement and his confusion only grew as he noticed the shocked looks of his other teammates.

“Okay, To-to-tobi-” The ginger gulped. “Kageyama.”

Only then did the raven realize just what exactly he had blurted out and the color on his face gradually started to rival the redness on the other’s cheeks. Shit, he _really_ shouldn’t get _this_ caught up in fantasies with people around.

His gaze shifted to his feet and he nodded. “Good then.”

Silently they started to unlock the post and carried it into the equipment room, painfully aware of all the stares on them. But thankfully nobody commented on it.

-

“Hey, Kageyama, can you say it again?” Hinata suddenly requested on their way home.

They had been silent until then, embarrassment still lingering in their bones. Even though nobody of their teammates had mentioned the setter’s slip of the tongue – even Tsukishima had seemed to be merciful –, the mood in the locker room had been slightly awkward. Kageyama had been really glad to finally be able to leave the small room.

His questioning gaze shifted to the smaller guy walking next to him and pushing his bike. “What do you mean?”

The ginger squirmed. “Well, you know my … my name.”

Immediately his breath hitched and his heartbeat rose to a fast rhythm. With his bottom lip locked between his teeth, he forced his gaze forward.

Again they walked in silence, both of their faces heated up, until the crossing where their ways would part came into view.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said, finally disrupting the calm evening air.

At the sound of his name Hinata looked up, face again decorated with a beautiful red. “Hm?”

“Shouyou,” the raven repeated, looking at the smaller one. They stopped.

“Shouyou.” Kageyama’s heart hammered in a frantic beat. He stepped closer to his boyfriend.

“Shouyou.” His voice dropped a little, as he lost his thoughts in those gorgeous eyes, filled with pure adoration. Merely centimeters separated them now.

“Shouyou.” A whisper this time, low and loving. He lifted his hands to hot cheeks, his thumbs caressing the slightly freckled skin.

“Shouyou.” The sound only subtly resonated in the shared breath between them, as Kageyama leaned down. Hinata was the one who closed the small gap and locked their lips in a slow kiss, mouths hardly moving.

“Tobio,” the ginger whispered, merely a sigh on his lips, as he broke up the kiss and brought their foreheads together. In the small murmur Kageyama could hear so much love and tenderness, his heart seemed to melt a little.

After a moment, which seemed like forever, they stepped apart, faces laced with silent happiness.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kageyama said, giving a small smile. “Be careful on your way home.”

Hinata returned the smile. “I will,” he affirmed. “Call me later?”

“Yeah, ok.”

They started to walk each in their direction, as the small ginger called once more. “Can you- um- Can you call me Shouyou again, tomorrow?”

A small nod. “Yeah.”

Another smile spread on Hinata’s face. “During practice?”

“I will,” Kageyama declared, after a short moment. They shared another affectionate look, bid their goodbyes and went their ways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know! If you have any form of critique, please let me know even more, I will be eternally grateful to you!  
> Btw, all my short stories are just some kind of preparation for my long story I have planned.


End file.
